Yeah, Kita Berbeda Sakura
by AkunBayangan
Summary: Warning: Tema pasaran


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

By AkunBayangan

.

Yeah, kita berbeda Sakura!

Setiap individu itu unik, tidak ada yang sama, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka menjalani hidupnya bagai menulis dalam kertas kosong. Terserah mereka ingin menulis apa dengan warna apa bentuknya apa yang jelas kertas itu sejalan dengan kehidupannya maka kertas itu tidak mungkin akan kosong jika waktu sudah berjalan.

Yeah! Setiap individu itu unik dan Akasuna Sasori sejalan dan sependapat dengan teori itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan kehidupannya yang tidak biasa ditengah arus modernisasi yang serba mengandalkan kelogikaan, toh nyatanya ia bisa hidup membaur dengan manusia zaman sekarang bahkan ia bisa dibilang jadi lebih maju dari manusia sendiri. Ia tidak peduli, baginya ia memiliki kehidupan itu sudah lebih dari cukup terlebih ada orang yang menyayanginya.

"Oba-san apa menurutmu ini sudah bagus?" Tanya Sasori disela-sela ia mengelap robot yang persis dengan manusia. Robot baru ciptaan Sasori, robot pria berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki struktur wajah terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Robot itu masih belum diaktifkan namun Sasori entah mengapa betah memandanginya. Bukan suka tapi bangga, baginya inilah ciptaannya yang paling mutakhir diantara karyanya yang lain.

Blush! Sial robotnya terlalu cantik untuk jadi robot dengan gender laki-laki. Apa harus ia rubah saja dari _male_ ke _female_?

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Sasori merasakan aura gelap dibelakangnya dan-

Buagh!

Sebuah sendok sayur melayang kearah kepala Sasori. Iris coklat Sasori mendelik tajam pada neneknya yang setia membawa sendok sayurnya.

"Apa salahku hah?" Sungguh pemuda yang kurang ajar, bukannya bersikap sopan ia malah membentak pada orang yang dipanggilnya nenek. Perempuan tua itu makin gahar saja memandang Sasori seakan siap menjadikan pemuda imut itu jadi santapan.

"Sampai kapan kau memandanginya Sasori, kau itu sudah cukup berumur tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri saja."Nenek tua itu makin sewot saja pada orang yang sudah ia anggap layaknya anak sekaligus cucu. Paling tidak wanita tua ini khawatir karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah melihat Sasori tertarik pada perempuan.

"AKU NORMAL NENEK TUA! MASALAHNYA BUKAN AKU TAPI SIAPA YANG MAU DENGAN MAKHLUK MACAM DIRIKU!" Sasori sudah jenggah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali pada neneknya. Chiyo nenek Sasori diam seribu bahasa mendengar penuturan pemuda imut di depannya. Mata tuanya memandang sedih Sasori yang menampakkan wajah murka saat membahas masalah pasangan hidup, pemuda itu terlalu sensitive. Ingin ia berbuat lebih tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan kemurkaan Sasori.

"Oke! Oke! Baiklah kali ini aku akan menurutimu Oba-san. Aku akan berbaur dengan dunia luar, cari wanita cantik. PUAS!" Yeah… semurka apapun Sasori ia tidak tahan melihat Chiyo memandang sedih kearahnya kali ini. Sudah cukup melihat mata hangat itu kembali muram gara-gara dirinya lagi.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum tipis. "Yeah itu awal yang baik, nak. Segeralah ke meja makan, makan malam sudah siap."

Sasori makin merasa bersalah saja saat neneknya pergi begitu saja keluar dari lab-nya tanpa memandang wajahnya sama sekali. Saat pintu lab berdebam nafas sesak Sasori ia limpahkan begitu saja sambil memandang robot buatannya yang belum hidup.

"Kau harus menemaniku saat aku sekolah nanti Deidara." Ujar Sasori lirih kemudian memencet tombol on di punggung robot yang ia beri nama Deidara.

.

.

.

New Story

"Oke, seragam lengkap dan rapi, sepatu hitam, buku pelajaran, uang saku, ketentuan administrasi. Semua lengkap-un." Ujar Deidara jela sambil memandangi Sasori yang telah memakai seragam gakuen hitam standar, Sasori duduk menatap bosan Deidara yang membaca semua list dari nenek Chiyo. Deidara robot karya Sasori sungguh menyerupai manusia baik secara fisik maupun mental, dengan sistem otak buatan yang dirancang Sasori sistem itu terus berkembang untuk mengkontruksi hal yang baru, lihat saja belum ada dua bulan Deidara aktif nyatanya robot itu sudah bertingkah layaknya manusia umum.

"Kau tidak senang-un?" Sasori memutar bola matanya pada robotnya yang cerewetnya melebihi manusia. Salah program apa sehingga robotnya cerewet, harusnya ia program saja kemarin dia jadi robot perempuan. Apa Deidara terlalu banyak meniru sifat neneknya? Entahlah.

"Un?" Tanya makhluk kuning itu lagi.

" Ya..ya..ya..Kau sudah membacanya berkali-kali, Dei. Aku bukan anak kecil!" Ketus Sasori beranjak dari sofa kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan Sasori harus memulainya dari kelas X, memakai ijazah home schooling yang secara kilat di dapat bersama Deidara, ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai siswa SMA yang direkomendasikan neneknya di tahun ajaran baru. Sebuah SMA berstandar Internasional, Konoha Gakuen, SMA dengan segudang prestasi dengan siswanya rata-rata berduit.

Menyusuri jalanan yang sibuk, langkah kaki Sasori dan Deidara terus berjalan menuju sekolah elit yang ternyata letaknya tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar setengah jam jika berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka berdua menggunakan mobil tapi mengingat kebiasaan dari para warga Konoha yang lebih suka berjalan kaki dan menggunakan transportasi umum jadi ia lebih memilih jalan kaki. Menuju jalan sekolah yang di tuju mereka mulai banyak bertemu anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam yang sama. Dalam keramaian ia membaur dan berjalan untuk memasuki sekolah elit berbangunan besar dengan gaya arsitek perpaduan budaya local dan eropa.

"Jadi ini namanya sekolah-un?" Ujar Deidara takjub, bangunan itu lebih besar dari rumah Sasori.

Sasori berdecak pelan melihat tingkah robotnya yang gampang takjub, tapi jika mengingat usia Deidara yang belum ada dua bulan maka wajar saja ia jadi mirip bocah yang hobinya tanya ini, tanya itu.

Sasori benci orang berisik.

"Jangan tunjukkan kelebihanmu, mengerti." Desis Sasori pelan untuk memperingatkan pada Deidara, meski pelan tapi dipastikan Deidara mendengar karena dia memiliki indera pendengaran yang lebih baik dari pada manusia. Sengaja Sasori ajak Deidara untuk sekolah agar dia tidak mati kebosanan.

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Beres, nah misi pertama ayo seleksi perempuan cantik untuk Danna-un." Ucap Deidara cukup keras hingga beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka. Sasori reflek menyembunyikan kepalanya untuk menahan malu. Demi apa mulut robotnya itu sulit sekali di rem, ugh..setelah ini Sasori pastikan akan mencari teknologi baru untuk mengganti sistem otak buatan milik Deidara.

"Un? Kenapa tubuh Danna bergetar? Apa Danna sakit?"

Sasori mendongak dengan ekspresi horror ingin menelan hidup-hidup Deidara. "Setelah ini aku akan menyuntikkan racun karena kau membuatku malu Dei." Seringai keji Sasori yang ditanggapi Deidara dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Un? Dei robot, tidak akan mempan dengan racun milik Danna." Jatuh sudah harga diri Sasori saat mendengar penuturan lugu Deidara. Sial, ia lupa sesaat jika Deidara robot.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang untuk mengontrol emosinya, agaknya Sasori stress gara-gara kelakuan Deidara yang menyebalkan antara sifatnya yang kritis-selalu ingin tahu-kadang bodoh dan lugu telah menganggu hidupnya belakangan ini. Tertekan juga harus bisa mendapatkan pasangan hidup karena tuntutan Chiyo. Kata wanita tua itu dia harus cari perempuan dulu waktu sekolah, lalu tunggu hingga dia besar lalu dinikahi. Sungguh merepotkan!

Di lapangan utama sudah ada papan pengumuman besar, sebagai siswa baru mereka melihat pengumuman apa yang disampaikan. Pengumuman pembagian kelas dan mereka satu kelas. Sungguh keajaiban. Tepat jam sembilan bel masuk berbunyi, karena hari ini tahun ajaran baru dimulai, maka akan ada upacara terlebih dahulu. Sudah tradisi semua siswa berbaris dilapangan kemudian mendengarkan ceramah dari kepala sekolah. Sasori hampir tertidur pulas sambil berdiri saat kepala sekolah ceramah bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa siswi yang entah histeris karena apa. Untung saja hal itu berlangsung tidak lama. Kegiatan berikutnya adalah pengenalan lingkungan, kelas mereka mendapat pemandu dari OSIS cewek entah siapa namanya dan yang mana orangnya, Sasori tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sekarang ia asik dengan gadgetnya di sela-sela keliling sekolah. Terlalu masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar bahkan ia tidak takut jika ditegur.

"Danna?" Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori pelan hingga membuat sang pemuda Akasuna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar smartphone miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya ketus Sasori. Sungguh ia paling tidak suka diganggu.

"Dei boleh tanya tidak?" Tumben-tumbenan makhluk kuning berbicara sopan, biasanya aja langsung nerocos seperti kereta. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dari Deidara. Jelas sekali terpancar wajah bingung luar biasa. Seperti ia baru saja buntu menemukan jawaban.

"Tanya apa?" Timpal Sasori ikut bingung kemudian memasukkan smartphone dalam saku sebelum ketahuan. Ia ikut-ikutan menuju arah pandangan Deidara yang menatap bingung gadis cantik yang dengan ramahnya mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah. Dia gadis cantik bersurai merah muda, jelas berstatus anggota OSIS yang bertanggung jawab atas kelasnya, tapi mengapa dia membuat robotnya bingung.

"Eng..Danna, apa ada manusia yang bisa hidup jika jantungnya tidak berdetak dan tubuhnya tidak bersuhu?" Sasori mengernyit heran akan pertanyaan Deidara.

"Ada." Jawab Sasori tanpa berpikir.

Wajah Deidara benar-benar terlihat polos sekali saat mendengar jawaban Sasori. "manusia jenis apa itu-un?"

"Robot." Jawaban Sasori membuat Deidara makin bingung. Apa tuannya waras?

"Robot bukan manusia-un. Dei saja kalau tidak istirahat panas-un. Lalu dia itu apa-un?" Deidara kali ini menunjuk tepat kearah Sakura yang tengah memperkenalkan ruang lab. Hanya kebetulan atau memang tidak disengaja tepat saat Deidara bertanya tiba-tiba gadis berambut panjang itu terdiam seolah terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menerangkan dengan wajah ceria.

Sasori pengamat yang baik hingga ia mampu menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan kakak kelasnya yang cantik itu. Kini ia amati baik-baik penampilan fisik dari gadis bersurai merah jambu yang membimbing kelasnya, dia cantik, berbadan sexy dengan warna kulit yang pucat mempesona. Entahlah Sasori belum pernah melihat manusia yang seperti itu.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin dia decepticons?" Sekarang siapa yang gila disini Deidara atau Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlalu polos sekarang hingga membuat Deidara tertawa.

"Danna terlalu banyak nonton film-un!" Keluh robot berambut pirang itu pada pembuatnya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka tuannya bisa ngaco juga dalam menjawab karena biasanya Sasori selalu serius.

"Hei itu bisa saja kan, siapa tau diluar sana ada Autobots dan Decepticons sungguhan, lihat aja di film ada cewek cantik yang ternyata decepticons." Seandainya Deidara itu manusia pasti ia sudah jantungan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat Sasori bersikap kekanakan. Tengok saja bagaimana tadi Sasori beragumen, seperti bukan Sasori. Kecanduan film Transformer nih Sasori.

"Danna lama-lama tidak waras." Ujar Deidara kesal, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dari Sasori yang malah memandang penuh amazing ke gadis bersurai merah jambu yang mempesona. Sasori menyamakan langkah dengan Deidara.

"Ayo cari tahu siapa dia! Siapa tahu dia sama sepertimu, cuma lebih canggih." Ajak Sasori penuh semangat persis anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Biasanya saja Sasori selalu bertampang stoic tapi ini kenapa lebih mirip ABG.

Tengok kanan-kiri Deidara kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Sasori yang masih heran. Dua pemuda itu lalu berjalan menjauh dari gerombolan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar Deidara mulai berbicara.

"Danna, dari penglihat milik Dei-un, dia memiliki struktur tubuh lengkap dengan jantung yang tak berdetak-un. Penglihatan super Dei juga tidak melihat ada suhu dalam tubuhnya-un. Dia seperti mayat-un." Kali ini Sasori terdiam mendengar penuturan robotnya. Kemampuan Deidara seharusnya tidak diragukan lagi mengingat Sasori sendiri yang merancangnya secara sempurna. Tapi kalau mempercayai ucapan Deidara itu hampir seperti mustahil, memangnya ada manusia yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasori ragu.

Robotnya mengangguk.

"Deidara tidak bohong-un, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu gadis- ."

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Sungguh tidak disangka keduanya ada orang di dekat mereka tanpa salah satu diantara mereka menyadari. Baik Deidara yang notabene robot hingga Sasori yang dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang bisa luput menyadari keberadaan orang ini. Baru sajar kabur, tapi kenapa secepat itu mereka sudah kepergok?

Keduanya sontak berbalik bersamaan. Dihadapan mereka kini ada pemuda tampan, berkulit pucat, bermata onix gelap, dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi mirip pantat ayam. Jika saja mereka wanita mungkin saja mereka sudah jejeritan disapa oleh pemuda tampan ini.

Tidak ada yang menjawab yang ada hanya saling lirik. Keduanya memang tidak pandai membuat alasan jadilah mereka hanya terdiam saat ditanya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi kenapa kalian anak baru berpisah dari rombongan? Apa kalian tahu konsekuensinya bila melanggar aturan?" Suara baritone dingin itu mampu membuat keduanya berjenggit. Benar-benar menunjukkan kewibawaan. Mudah saja orang itu mengenali mereka sebagai anak baru karena ia pasti melihat ID-card yang digunakan siswa baru.

"Ssst..Danna dia ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Deidara serendah mungkin pada Sasori, pastinya Deidara ingat orang dihadapannya karena tadi ia diperkenalkan oleh kepala sekolah sebagai ketua OSIS. Ah…sekarang Sasori tahu kenapa nada yang digunakan orang itu sangat bossy sekali.

"Jangan katakan salah satu dari kalian tidak mengenalku." Sasori dan Deidara makin terpaku takut.

Hei, bukankah Deidara berbisik sangat pelan tapi kenapa dia bisa mendengar. Memandang sejenak sang ketua Osis ia kemudian lebih memilih mengakui kesalahan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memperpanjang masalah. "Maaf kami yang salah."

Senyum puas terukir jelas dari wajah tampan Sasuke yang janggal.

" Aku maafkan tapi kalian harus tetap dihukum, temui aku di ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah." Ucap Sasuke datar pada keduanya. Tidak ada sebab musabab yang jelas tiba-tiba Sasori dan Sasuke saling melempar pandangan curiga. Cukup kentara ada kilatan permasalahan tanpa dasar berhasil ditangkap oleh Deidara hingga membuat satu-satunya bukan makhluk hidup disana resah.

"Apa kami boleh pergi?" Pertanyaan Deidara menginterupsi acara pandang-pandangan curiga mereka berdua.

"Ya." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Membungkuk sebentar keduanya memilih langsung pergi ketimbang berlama-lama di dekat ketua OSIS ber aura gelap.

"Jantung-nya juga tidak berdetak-un." Tutur Deidara membuat Sasori membelalakan mata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Sasori makin merasa aneh dengan sekolah yang baru ia masuki. Sasori jadi pusing, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang ia temui hari ini.

"Sungguh ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah ini." Gumamnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari rombongan kelasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok ketua OSIS yang mereka temui nyatanya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih memandang kosong pada dua murid baru yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dan ini kurang baik untuk kaum mereka. Dari percakapan yang ia dengar jelas dua murid baru itu menaruh curiga pada dirinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa jantungnya (Sasuke) tak berdetak.

Damn! Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?

Itu buruk! Identitasnya mungkin akan ketahuan bila pemuda itu menyelidiki. Pemuda pirang itu apa? Sasuke hanya mendengar seperti suara mesin dengan frekuensi rendah, dia mungkin bukan manusia karena Sasuke tidak menemukan bau manusia. Lebih aneh lagi adalah pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Danna, dia sama sekali tidak mencium aliran darah dalam tubuh si pemuda? Apa-apaan? Seharusnya vampire tidak mungkin luput dalam mencium aroma darah dalam diri manusia.

.

.

.

Blam!

Pintu ruang OSIS dibuka cukup kasar oleh sang ketua OSIS yang tumben menunjukkan raut ekspresi. Meski berjalan dalam diam namun ekspresi cemasnya tidak mudah ia tutupi dari satu-satunya orang di ruang OSIS. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hingga membuat orang yang terkenal dingin bisa terlihat bingung dan cemas.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya rekannya yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Pemuda berambut pirang itu ikut cemas melihat sahabatnya terduduk sambil memijit kening. Sangat diluar kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu dua anak baru aneh." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada resah.

"Pasti kau akan menceritakan kalau anak baru itu curiga kepadamu. Cih! kau ini seperti baru sekali saja dicurigai. Bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kita." Ucap Naruto santai, masalahnya Naruto belum tahu apa yang baru saja ditemui Sasuke.

"Jika hanya manusia aku tidak akan sepusing ini. Satu siswa tidak memiliki tanda kehidupan manusia dan satu siswa aku tidak bisa merasakan bau darahnya. Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?"

Terjawab sudah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Naruto terdiam memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke, pantas pemuda ini bingung karena dalam hidupnya ia juga belum pernah bertemu makhluk dengan ciri yang di diskripsikan Sasuke.

"Yakin kau bertemu manusia semacam itu?" Ujar Naruto ikut pusing, mungkin hampir sama pusingnya jika berdebat saat rapat OSIS dengan kaum werewolf dan hunter penghuni sekolah yang alot untuk diajak damai. Sasuke berpaling malas saat merasakan ada orang lain di luar ruangan. Benar saja, pintu ruang OSIS dibuka oleh seseorang kemudian masuk beberapa orang lain mengekor.

Semua masuk membawa berkas berupa kertas yang dikumpulkan siswa baru saat di bimbing.

"Baiklah tugas kami selesai vampire, kami akan pergi." Ujar Pein penuh penekanan pada bagian kata vampire pada Sasuke. Tidak ada satu menit Pein sang ketua hunter Akatsuki bersama Hidan dan Nagato pergi dari ruang OSIS seolah tidak tahan jika ber lama-lama dengan makhluk yang seharusnya mereka buru.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Meski ada genjatan sejata antara beberapa kaum di sekolah ini nyatanya mereka masih saja sulit akrab padahal mereka dijadikan satu organisasi oleh Kepala Sekolah. Sulit juga untuk hidup rukun tampaknya.

"Baiklah kami juga akan pergi." Kata Taemujin sopan setelah menata berkas di meja. Setidaknya para werewolf lebih bijak dibandingkan para hunter. Bahkan Kiba bisa akrab dengan dengan Naruto.

Taemujin bersama Jugo undur diri secara sopan.

Sakura menatap rekan-rekannya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Gadis ini bingung haruskah ia menyampaikan apa yang baru saja dialami. Menimbang sesaat Sakura akhirnya mantap untuk bercerita.

"Apa aku harus cerita?"

Apakah harus dilanjut?

Terimakasih telah membaca.

By AkunBayangan

–out kembali ke akun asli-

Bye!


End file.
